Ling Leung
Ling is a fifteen year old girl. She is highly accomplished in martial arts and knowledgeable of the ancient philosophies of the Golden Dragon. She has a twin named Ang. Ling has always thought that, since she was the better fighter, she would be the next Golden Dragon. When Ang is selected, she is left filled with hatred, depression, anger and humiliation. After leaving the Dragon Dojo, Ling is approached by the Zodiac Master, who asks her to join him with the promise that he will make her a Dragon. Ling agrees and becomes the Shadow Dragon. Her first attack on Ang fails, as he defeats her with one energy blast; she sticks with the Zodiac Master, who is trying to gain all the Powerbands, but needs at least four of them to revive the Emperor of Darkest Yin. Ling still cares about her twin brother, even though they are now enemies by her choice. Ling loves animals and will never harm an innocent animal. Her allegiance to the Zodiac Master often wavers based on personal or family issues. Most of the time, she fights for him, but there are occasions when she helps Ang and his friends. To Powerup, Ling must say, "Empower the Shadow Dragon". Her Powerband is dark blue and later gold color after she becomes a golden dragon and returns to good, this time when their together they must say "Empower the Double Golden Dragon" to power up. Her powerband now looks like Ang's. In the episode the heart of the shadow dragon they can use their "Double Golden Dragon" powers to turn into an actual dragon with two heads, a red body and a golden stomach. Ling's only love interest seems to be K Ho the Shadow wolf guardian. Whenever the team needs to split up, Ling is always willing to partner with him. In the last episode, Ling is seen shopping for clothes that K Ho will find attractive. Physical Appearance Ling is a fifteen year old girl. She has long blue hair done up in a pony tail and tanned skin. She wears a red shirt, red belt, white pants and brown shoes along with her light purple power band. Powered Up Appearances Ling's appearances in Legend of the Dragon. Season 1 Trial By Fire Part 1 - Trial By Fire Part 2 - Eye on the Tiger - Hero Worship - Terra Unfirma - Master of Sarcasm - Temple Of Changes - Mind Bender - Chow Chow - Monkey Mission - The Emperor Of The Darkest Yin - The Last Dragon - Spy Hard - Sister Sister - Associating With Vermin - Shell Game - Thief Of Power - Horse Play - It's Always Darkest Before Xuan - Venom - Empower The Darkest Ling - Hair Of The Dog - X-Games Guardian - Lost And Found - Monkey See Monkey Do - Double Dragon - Season 2 The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 1 - The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 2 - Enter The Wolf - Cats And Dogs And Dragons - Shadow Tiger Take Two - A Horse Of A Different Colour - Rat Attack - Spellbound - Friend Or Foe - The Golden Baby-Sitter Blues - Gone Shadow Ape - It's A Dog-Eat-Wolf World - Heart Of The Dragon - Gallery ling_leung.jpg shadow_dragon.jpg Images.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon Twins.jpg The Legend Of The Dragon Ang And Ling.jpg Legenda o zmaju f98.jpg Shadow Dragon .gif|Ling Powering Up. Screen Shot 2015-06-05 at 20.51.20.png|Ling with duplicates. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Shadow Guardians Category:Antagonist Category:Article stubs